


A Forbidden Affair

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny





	1. Professor Watson

It was September the first and the Hogwarts Express was alight with the hustle and bustle of students boarding the train.

As with all his years previous the fifth year, Ravenclaw student Sherlock Holmes was failing to find a seat on the train. He was relieved when he came across fellow genius Hermione Granger with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

“Sherlock,” said Hermione. “Struggling to find a seat?”

“As always,” nodded Sherlock.

“Sit with us,” Hermione smiled kindly.

“Thank you,” said Sherlock, taking a seat and gracing her with a small smile.

“Have you heard about that new Professor taking over Umbridge’s position?” Said Hermione.

“Professor Watson, isn't it?” Asked Sherlock.

“That’s the one,” nodded Hermione. “ I've heard he’s really good looking.”

Sherlock bit his lip, all three of his friends knew he was gay. “I’d like to see him with my own eyes,” he smirked, trying to cover himself. For goodness sake, he hadn't even met the man but by all accounts he already liked him.

Sherlock had heard the other students blabbering on about Professor Watson and it seemed that no one could say a bad word against him.

Sherlock and his friends continued to chat on their way to Hogwarts. Changing into their uniforms just before they arrived and heading up to the castle, then joining their respective houses in the great hall.

The first year students were sorted and then it was time for the start of term announcements.

‘Boring,’ Sherlock thought to himself as Professor Dumbledore started to talk. Then, he introduced Professor Watson.

The moment Sherlock clapped eyes on this new teacher he felt a funny sensation in his pants and his heart skipped a beat. This new Professor was very attractive, in his mid thirties. Sherlock was definitely attracted to him.

That night Sherlock dreamed about all the things he wanted his Professor to do to him. This sure enough turned into a wet dream. When he woke, he felt the usual sticky, wet sensation down in his pants.

“For gods sake,” he groaned, getting to his feet and going to change.


	2. Forbidden Fantasies

It was the first day of term and after breakfast Sherlock went to his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Sherlock found it very difficult to concentrate because of the man teaching him.

“Mr Holmes, please stay behind at the end of my lesson,” Professor Watson sighed.

“Yes, sir,” responded Sherlock. He didn't really care, it meant spending more time in the same room as Professor Watson.

*

“On your knees, Holmes!” Demanded Professor Watson.

“Yes, sir,” said Sherlock, doing as he was told.

Professor Watson undone his belt and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down. He stuck his hand into his pants pulling out his cock. “Suck it,” he drooled at the fifteen year old lad before him.

Sherlock didn't say anything, he just licked at his Professor’s cock before starting to suck on the end of it. Professor Watson moaned loudly, begging Sherlock to take more of his cock in his mouth. So Sherlock did so until his Professor’s cock was deep down his throat.

It didn't take long for John to come, screaming out Sherlock’s name in pleasure.

*  
“Sherlock, wake up. You’re still in class,” said Professor Watson agitatedly.

“S-sorry, sir,” mumbled Sherlock, blushing slightly as he came to.

So it had been a dream? Damn, he was so hoping that it was real. To have Professor Watson’s cock rammed down his throat was a dream of his. Though perhaps not so forcefully.

God, Sherlock wanted Professor Watson to fuck him so much. To fuck him hard and fast until he came in his arse.

Of course to have these fantasies over a teacher were completely wrong, Sherlock knew that. But to him the age didn’t matter. So what if Professor Watson was twenty years older than him. Sherlock was going to have him one way or another.


	3. An Illegal Secret

“There you are,” said Luna, getting to her feet as Sherlock entered the great hall. “Where have you been?”

Sherlock looked at her. “The boys toilets for most of the afternoon to be honest,” he responded sluggishly.

The school didn't know it, but Sherlock had quite a passion for using muggle, illegal substances such as cocaine. Being a muggle born he had his sources on how to get hold of the stuff without the school knowing.  
“Are you alright?” Frowned Luna.

“Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?” Responded Sherlock, looking around the great hall.

“You seem...distracted,” said Luna.

Sherlock looked at her. “I’m just...I can’t say,” he sighed. He knew that if he told anyone of his illegal past times then he could get into trouble, big trouble.

“Harry, Ron and Hermione are looking for you,” said Luna, turning her head to one side as she gazed at him.

“Mm...what?” Murmured Sherlock, not quite all there.

“Sherlock Holmes, what is the matter with you today?” Sighed Luna. “Harry, Ron and Hermione are looking for you,” she said for a second time.

“Oh, right, yeah,” nodded Sherlock, seeming to finally come back to Earth. “Want to come and find them with me?”

“Sure,” shrugged Luna. “Why not?”

Sherlock nodded and with that they went to the Griffindor table. It took a few minutes, but they soon found who they were looking for.

“Sherlock,” said Hermione, breathing a sigh of relief. “Where have you been?”

“Boys toilets,” responded Sherlock with a sigh.

“Doing what?” Hermione asked.

“Irrelevant,” smirked Sherlock.

“No, it’s not. Now tell us,” demanded Hermione.

“If I told you, you wouldn't approve,” Sherlock laughed.

“Tell us right now, Sherlock Holmes!” Shouted Luna.

“No,” Sherlock said calmly. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found out. But, he wasn’t going to give in that easily.

Without another word he left the great hall.

“He’s up to something,” said Hermione. “And whatever it is, he shouldn't be doing it.”

The other three nodded in agreement.


	4. Joining The Dark Side

“Oi, Moriarty. What are your half blood eyes staring at?” Spat Draco as he caught Jim Moriarty staring at him.

“You,” smirked Jim. “I’ve heard you plotting and the dark things you say,” he chuckled, placing a cigarette between his lips. “I think you could help me put an end to that mudblood, Holmes.”

“The freaky one that keeps eyeing up Watson?” Smirked Draco.

“That’s the one. I declare that we should end him once and for all,” Jim smiled menacingly, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag.

“How do you intend on doing that?” Asked Draco.

“I don’t care. But, I want him dead and I want him to suffer,” spat Jim, his eyes shimmering with evil.

“If we help you end Holmes you help us end Potter,” said Draco.

Jim sighed. “Oh, if I must...” he mumbled, rolling his eyes. “Though I rather think ending Potter might be a bit difficult, considering your little friend, Voldemort wants to do it. Do you think it wise to take that privilege away from such a powerful and dangerous wizard?”

“Damn it,” Draco hated it when other people were right.

“Well?” Jim smirked, taking another long drag of his cigarette.

“We’ll leave Potter to Voldemort, but we will help you end Holmes,” said Draco.

“Good,” grinned Jim.

“There’s just one condition,” Draco said after a few minutes.

“What?” Jim glared at Draco.

“Join Voldemort’s army, become a death eater,” said Draco, looking at Jim.

“Fine,” sighed Jim. “I guess I can do that,” he lay back in the arm chair and closed his eyes. Personally he didn’t really want to be a death eater, he himself would rather work independently. But, whatever Draco said. Jim wasn’t really in the mood to argue. “I’m going to bed,” he said suddenly.

“Bit early isn’t it?” Smirked Draco.

“Perhaps,” Jim said getting to his feet. “But, I’m tired,” he walked towards the dorms and disappeared.

“Well he’s a bit of a weirdo,” frowned Draco.


	5. Confession

Professor Watson was sat in his office marking students work when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he mumbled, wondering who would be disturbing him at this late hour.

“Hello, sir,” said Sherlock entering the room.

“Mr Holmes,” said John looking up from his work. “What are you doing here?”

Sherlock shut the door behind him. “I can’t hold back any longer,” he mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Asked John, confused.

Sherlock took a deep breath. “I really like you,” he said.

“Good, it’s nice to have a student like a teachers teaching,” nodded John, not realising what Sherlock really meant.

“No,” sighed Sherlock. “I mean like like you. I’m done hiding my feelings from you. You’re very attractive and when you teach I struggle to contain myself.”

John frowned. “Sherlock...” he started.

“You feel the same way,” stated Sherlock. “Am I right?”

“Mr Holmes, this is very inappropriate,” John shook his head.

“Am I right?” Demanded Sherlock.

“Yes, Sherlock. You are right,” sighed John. “But you’re only fifteen years old.”

“Please, sir. All I want is you,” Sherlock begged, sounding helplessly desperate and needy.

John closed his eyes and sighed. “Fine, I will start a relationship with you,” he mumbled.

“Yes!” Sherlock said triumphantly.

“But, it’s to be secret and I refuse to even consider having sex with you until you’re sixteen,” said John.

“Buuuuuuut...” whined Sherlock.

“That’s my condition, Sherlock,” frowned John.

“Fine,” said Sherlock. “I guess it’s only a few months wait. I can survive till then.”

“Good, now come here,” smiled John.

“What? Why?” Said Sherlock.

“Just come here, Sherlock,” John said, still smiling.

Sherlock walked towards John slowly, when he reached him John grabbed Sherlock by the waist and pulled him close to him so Sherlock was sitting on his lap.

John smiled up at Sherlock for a moment before placing a hand on his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Their lips bashed softly together and John tightened his grip on Sherlock. 

“I’ve been waiting months for this,” John murmured into the kiss.

“How long?” Breathed Sherlock.

“Ever since the beginning of the school year,” purred John.

Sherlock deepened the kiss and rubbed himself against John, causing an erection to start forming on his partner.

“I’m thirty five, Sherlock. Jesus Christ this is so wrong,” gasped John.

“I know you won’t shag me yet, but at least allow me to sort out your little problem,” grinned Sherlock.

“Go on,” John said breathlessly.

Sherlock bit his lip and then kissed at John’s neck and then down his fully clothed body. Sherlock stopped at the bulge in John’s trousers, kissing it through his trousers and then quickly unbuttoning them. Sherlock fished the older mans cock out of his trousers and bit his lip at the size of it. Finally he was getting his wish to taste the other man, it wasn’t just a dream anymore.

After a moment Sherlock took the tip of John’s cock in his mouth and sucked lightly on it. Then, after a couple of minutes he gradually took more of the cock into his mouth until it had all disappeared down his throat. Sherlock started to bob his head up and down, pleasuring the other man with his mouth. It took just five minutes for the older man to release his white, milky come into Sherlock’s mouth.

It was so quick that Sherlock was almost startled for a moment, but he swallowed down as much of the come as he could before pulling away and licking his lips.

“Oh, god...” moaned John.

“How was that?” Grinned Sherlock.

“Incredible,” gasped John.

“Good,” smiled Sherlock, pleased with himself.

Sherlock carefully put John away and smiled at him. “I can’t wait to do that again sometime,” he purred, a massive grin on his face.

John pulled Sherlock back onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” John whispered, kissing Sherlock’s cheek.

“Anytime,” Sherlock smiled.


	6. The Warning

The weeks passed and every evening Sherlock would go and visit John in his office. 

It was about two months into their relationship when Sherlock was forcefully dragged into an empty classroom.

“What the hell?!” Sherlock mumbled, trying to struggle out of his captee's grip, but they were too strong for him.

“Now, now, Sherlock,” smirked Jim. “Cruciatus!” He said, waving his wand in Sherlock’s direction.

Sherlock gasped as he felt an intense pain starting to surge throughout his body. There was a burning sensation, equivalent to what could be hundreds of white hot knifes trying to penetrate his skin. It as terrible and caused him to scream in pain, begging Jim to stop. But his begging only made the pain more intense as it increased Jim’s desire to cause Sherlock pain.

The time Sherlock was tortured felt like hours, but it was only ten minutes. 

Jim stopped and walked over to Sherlock, smiling. “I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did,” he whispered, bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

Sherlock was shaking now. “W-what was that for?” He asked, only just able to string a sentence together.

“Take it as a warning, Holmes,” purred Jim. “Things are only going to get far worse from here,” he chuckled, getting to his feet. “And another warning, Sherlock. Don’t tell anyone about this.”

With that Jim left the room without another word. Sherlock lay there in a heap for a few minutes before getting to his feet with a groan.

*  
“Where have you been, Sherlock?” Asked Luna as Sherlock entered the common room.

“Out walking,” lied Sherlock, trying to cover up the fact he was still in vast amounts of pain.

“You know, you've always been a terrible liar,” said Luna, a small smile on her face.

“Look, I’m not meant to tell you...but Jim, he kind of got to me,” mumbled Sherlock, nursing his unscathed arm.  
“I think I know,” said Luna. “You’ll be okay, you just need to rest,” she smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning,” smiled Sherlock. 

With this Sherlock made his way to his dorm. He lay on the bed and sighed. Not bothering to get undressed he pulled the curtains around the four poster bed and sighed. Sherlock then quietly cried himself to sleep.


End file.
